WTF? Phantom Style
by ErikandChristine
Summary: She's weird/plain/all of the above. She's grown to hate Erik. Erik wants to kill her. They are stuck together in a time warp through the past. She's not a Mary Sue and why does Erik insist on picking up blonde girls who can sing everywhere they go?


Every fics start off the same, why would this be any different

Every fics start off the same, why would this be any different?

First I'll describe the beautiful or horrible setting, depending on what my genre is and then bam! I'll add in a Mary Sure. Right?

Right?

…why isn't anyone answering?

Okay, on another note this is not a Mary Sure fic. Mary Sue has taken a short trip to Germany or has been run over by hit man that I've hired, whichever you prefer.

I'd like to go to Germany. Definitely.

Wait…where was I?

Oh yes, no Mary Sues in this fic. In fact our main character is quite unique.

Yes, she's in high school but she doesn't have blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect figure. She's actually kinda plain, brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and even braces. She's a misfit and cynical. She doesn't have a positive outlook on everything.

Most of all her name is not Christine, Kristine, Christie or any other variation.

She has a plain name: Eurogilae. Okay, no. That's not even a name.

Her name is drum roll Sarah…Yup, just plain old Sarah with an H. The same way I think Erik should only be spelled with a K.

Moving on, there is a time swap in this fic. Were you expecting anything else?

Instead of Sarah going to Paris in the 1800s with Erik, or him visiting her modern life with Spongebob and the like – BOTH of them are stuck in a time warp.

She's read the book and watched the movie, drooled of Gerard Butler, sang the songs. She likes Erik and all but she didn't expect to be stuck in his fictional story.

Now Erik wasn't expecting to be pulled away from his average life of haunting the Opera House. He had been sulking because Christine had dumped him for the preppy blonde about two weeks ago. The pain was still deep and he had even quit drinking coffee. He was really bithy right about now.

So basically Erik and Sarah are randomly placed back in time…about a couple million years? Maybe even a billion, depending on how bored I am.

Sigh, isn't it awesome to be an authoress? Pity, I cant control was they say or do…I can manipulate their surroundings but ah, whatever. As long as I have my ice cappuccino.

Where was I?

Right now our two characters are in the middle of a forest, not sure of what century they're in or how…

"This sucks." Sarah complained.

"Watch your language." Erik said irritably. He had no coffee, the heat was killing him and he had left his favorite cloak at home.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sarah said angrily. The heat was getting to her head.

"I'm older than you and I WILL tell you what do." He responded. They were walking aimlessly through the forest trying to find a clearing.

"If your so powerful and control why didn't you just TELL Christine to marry you?" she snarled.

He stopped in his tracks, "Don't mention her name."

"You cant tell me what to do." She said in a sing a song voice.

"Yes I can!" he insisted.

Sarah stopped walking ahead of him and turned around, "Oh shut up, Erik."

"Why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Why don't you MAKE me?"

"Because I-," Erik stopped talking.

"What?" Sarah said in an annoying voice. She followed his gaze and looked behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

insert scream of terror

insert shrill girlish scream from Erik , the Phantom of the Opera

"Is that a fucking dinosaur?!" Sarah screamed after Erik as they bolted through the foresty area.

" I don't know!" he yelled back. "And watch your LANGUAGE!"

Sigh, well at least they know what Era they're in.

8888888888888888888

**I always write humor fics, but I don't know why I never wrote one for POTO. The only reason I ever started writing a fic on was because of POTO….**

**This was the result of me being bored in Anthropology class, we're supposed to be doing an essay…I think? **

**Anyone have any brilliant ideas of where these two should go? And no, Sarah will not be falling in love with Erik. She is not a Mary Sue or desperate. **


End file.
